<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets and Suds by TheWritingStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058870">Secrets and Suds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar'>TheWritingStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blossick, Body Worship, Day dreams, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blossoms got it bad for brick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom's shower time is a private one. Not only is it her time to relax, but her place to expand on her feelings that she keeps hidden from the worlds. </p>
<p>aka blossom wants brick, bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brick/Blossom Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets and Suds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi I wrote this in 15 min so uhhhhh idk what to say for myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Showers were one of her favorite past times. Not only were they soothing at the end of a long day and washed away what ever small trouble she faced, it was also a sacred place where her thoughts were kept a secret. The world would fade into a small speck and it was almost like she could hear herself think again. Today she needed it badly. After getting practically thrown into a building up a giant robot, having a mini face of with Princess over lip shades and Bubbles complaining that she needs to set up a dating app, Blossom had enough of lifespan's worries. </p>
<p>It wasn't just the way hot water felt on the skin that she loved. Not even her many jars of salts, scrubs and hair care products could begin to show the reason why she craved to get into the glass water chamber. It was what she could do. No one could see or find her here. She was a free woman in her own home and didn't have to keep on that precious smile. She loved her life as a super hero but if she had to hold a grin fro another five seconds for a picture, it wasn't gonna be pretty. But she didn't think of that now, not when there was something else calling for her attention. </p>
<p>The water turned on and she placed a fresh towel on the rack for later. Instantly she felt her body slip into relaxation as water coated her body. It wasn’t long until her hidden thoughts took over. She could see him now. The way he look with his damned smirk and hooded red eyes. His arrogance and pride always made for a good fight but as she got older, it was hard to contain these impure thoughts. </p>
<p>At first she thought it was purely hormonal. She didn’t actually think of him in that way, right? That was her sworn enemy, a creation made purely for her own destruction. But her she was at 23 hoping that he could ruin her in other ways.</p>
<p>She stopped denying it a long time ago, maybe around seventeen, but it was her secret. How do you causally tell the person who you are suppose to hate more in this entire world that when they shove you against the way, you want them right then and there. It took all her strength to not let her blush show and to not let her emotions corrupt their missions. But by god, he was hot. </p>
<p>And that only increased with age. His muscles grew and she dreamed of the day she could run her hands down his abs and squeeze his pec like her life depended on it. Hell, she would even lick chocolate up his torso if it meant she got her way.  </p>
<p>But who would think that one of the worlds public sweethearts could crave something so deviant and violent. The thought of those hands that were used to demolish cities, wrapping around her body in a sinful way almost drove her to tears as she leaned her head in the shower. </p>
<p>It was wrong she knew that. But seeing him hovering in the air like a god drove her mad and made her mind wonder to places that now needed to be saged. She wanted, no, needed, to know what it felt like. What those fingers could do and how quickly he could make her come undone. How his lips felt on her neck as they mumbled sweet nothings while leaving a mark that she would have to cover up in the morning. </p>
<p>The image of him thrusting into her, praising her while his fingers left bruises and love bites across her thighs. How he would use her in such a way that made her head spin, it was pathetic how she was practically coming to the thought. She wanted to hear him say her name, gasp and pull her hair while worshiping her. There was nothing wrong with minor sexual tension between sworn enemies, right? </p>
<p>But how would he do it, she wondered as her fingers traveled to lower areas. A soft moan came from her lips just as she pictured her legs spread and his head in between them, doing everything right as if he knew her body already. Maybe flipping her onto her stomach or having her grip the headboard. She even dared to thinking of her sinking onto him slowly, drawing out noises as she rode him and kissed his face with desire. Any way would be fine. Anything would do. </p>
<p>The water was running cold by the time she put conditioner in her hair. She couldn't care less as she wished it was him who was lathering up her body with the strawberry suds, kissing every inch of her skin as if he own it like a private garden. </p>
<p>Maybe that's what it was. He was the snake and she was just this silly little girl who wanted the apple even though he never offered. She destroy craved that bite, the juice dripping down her chin as she entered a world of euphoria. </p>
<p>The whispers and the moans that would leave his lips, she could almost hear her name on his tongue as her own moan slipped from her lips and she was thankful she lived alone. Her fingers rubbed and slipped into her core that when she shut her eyes, she could feel him behind her, giving her everything she desired. </p>
<p>All the pleasure she could give herself probably couldn't hold a flame to what he could bring to the table. His body in time with hers and the heat of fire and ice, it was almost too much for her fantasies to comprehend. She wanted her hands on him, cupping her breast and telling her how beautiful and lovely she is. How he would spend his showers in the same state, hoping to one day be at her side and guiding her into a state of pleasure. </p>
<p>“B-brick” She moaned without hesitation as she came. Her chest heaved lightly and she smiled to herself before washing the rest of her body off. </p>
<p>The soaps and suds washed down the drain along with her desires as the faucet was turned off. </p>
<p>She stepped out of the shower, towel wrapping around her soaked body. The mirror was fogged with the showers heat and maybe a little of her own doing. Blossom wiped the mirror before finishing her nightly routine of creams and lotion before leaving the bathroom knowing that tomorrow she would have to face him with the intention of hatred while keeping her precious feelings at bay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow Me</p>
<p>Insta/Tumblr: TheWritingStar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>